


Oměj vlčí mor, aneb až ti bude osmnáct

by Charcee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Birthday, M/M, Mates, Stiles forces Derek to do it, Stiles is underage, Wolfsbane
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charcee/pseuds/Charcee
Summary: Derek chce se sexem počkat, dokud Stilesovi nebude osmnáct. Něco takového nemůže Stiles překousnout. Jeho plán však nedopadne tak, jak by čekal. 18+Jde o volné pokračování povídky Co dokáže žárlivost, ale lze číst i samostatně.





	

Byly to necelé čtyři měsíce, co se dal s Derekem dohromady, a Stiles nedokázal uvěřit vlastnímu štěstí. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že by si Derek mohl ze všech lidí vybrat zrovna jeho. Mohl děkovat Dannymu, který mu domluvil rande se svým kamarádem, a to způsobilo, že Derek málem zešílel žárlivostí a přiznal se Stilesovi, co pro něj znamená.

Od té doby byli pár a Stiles si na tom užíval doslova všechno – pocit, že se konečně našel někdo, kdo má o něj zájem, že když se někdo zeptá, jestli má přítelkyni, může odpovědět ´ne, přítele´, a nejlepší na tom bylo, že šlo o Dereka. Protože Derek vypadal… Stiles to ani nedokázal popsat, jen při pomyšlení na Dereka se celý zachvěl touhou.

A v tom byl právě jediný problém toho všeho. Stiles Dereka chtěl a Derek jeho ne – alespoň v tom smyslu, v jakém ho chtěl Stiles, protože kdykoli to Stiles naznačil, Derek ucouvnul.

„Ještě ti nebylo osmnáct.“

„Nemusí mi být osmnáct,“ zasténal Stiles vzdorně, a snažil se Dereka stáhnout zpátky na sebe.

„Ano, musí,“ odtušil Derek pevně, „tvůj otec by mě zabil, kdybychom porušili zákon.“

„Táta by tě zabil už jenom za tohle,“ opáčil Stiles a Derek pozvedl obočí. Dobře, to možná nebylo to nejchytřejší, co mohl říct.

„Masturbace aspoň není trestná,“ připomněl Derek a něžně políbil Stilese na čelo.

„Orální sex taky ne,“ namítl Stiles a Derek se ušklíbl.

„V Kalifornii je.“

Stiles se zamyslel, ale trvalo to jen chvilku. „Co vyrazit na výlet?“

Derek se usmál a zabořil nos do ohybu Stilesova krku, aby se pomazlil s jeho kůží a nasál Stilesovu vůni, poznamenanou orgasmem. „Už jen měsíc,“ řekl konejšivě.

Stiles si položil dlaň na čelo v tragickém gestu. „To nevydržím. Jak to můžeš vydržet ty?“

Derek slyšel Stilesovu pochybnost, která nebyla vyslovena, a lehce kousnul Stilese do spodního rtu. „Šílím z toho, jak moc tě chci, Stilesi. Ale aspoň něco ve svém životě chci udělat správně.“

Stiles zamručel a chtěl něco namítnout, ale Derek ho políbil a Stiles zapomněl, o čem vůbec mluvili.

Když o tom později přemýšlel, svým způsobem Dereka chápal. I on chtěl, aby to proběhlo perfektně, ale nedokázal si představit, že by měl čekat další dva měsíce. Navíc nebyl žádné malé dítě, aby nevěděl, co chce. Šlo o jeho rozhodnutí. Jenže neviděl jedinou cestu, jak Dereka přesvědčit, protože když si Derek vzal něco do hlavy, neustoupil.

Přibližně ve stejné době, kdy se stal druhem Beacon Hillského Alfy, mu Deaton nabídl, že ho zaučí do všech nadpřirozených věcí, co zná. Stiles samozřejmě souhlasil, protože byl zaprvé zvědavý a zadruhé se nejednou ukázalo, že Deatonovy vědomosti jsou neocenitelné.

Chodil k němu dvakrát týdně a hltal každé slovo, které Deaton vyslovil. Dnešek nebyl ničím výjimečný, ale Stiles zbystřil, když Deaton začal mluvit o různých typech oměje.

„Některé jsou poměrně vzácné, jiné tolik ne. Taky záleží na daném vlkodlakovi, jak na daný typ oměje reaguje. Ten klasický – myslím tím ten, co používají lovci – působí na všechny v relativně malém množství. Sám jsi viděl, co dělalo Derekovo tělo, když ho Kate postřelila. A to stačily dva grammy. Ten, co použila Allisonina matka na Scotta, byl slabší, ale při delším působení se dostaví stejné výsledky.“

„A co oměje, které nezpůsobují smrt?“ zajímal se Stiles.

„Jsou různé druhy. Některé působí jako uspávadlo nebo utišovače. Jiné dovedou vlkodlaka k zuřivosti nebo naopak do stavu, který hraničí s euforií.“

Stilese ta myšlenka napadla jako blesk z čistého nebe. „A co oměj, která by vlkodlaka vzrušila?“ Snažil se to říct ležérně, aby Deaton nepoznal, co má v úmyslu, ale Deaton nebyl hlupák.

„Stilesi,“ zavrtěl Deaton hlavou.

„Co?“ vyhrkl Stiles spěšně. „Ptám se jen ze zvědavosti. Někdo by to mohl použít proti smečce.“

„Žádný lovec by to proti smečce nevyužil. Neriskoval by nadrženého vlkodlaka.“

Stiles by si měl nafackovat, protože první, co ho napadlo, bylo ´to zní slibně´, ale zachoval vážnou tvář. „Takže takový oměj existuje.“

Deaton se zamračil. „Naštěstí je těžko sehnatelný.“ A pak přešel na jiné téma.

Cestou domů byl Stiles rozhodnutý vyhledat si více informací. Nedoufal, že by mohl něco najít na internetu, svoje naděje vkládal do Bestiáře. Ten u sebe měla zrovna Lydia a snažila se ho přeložit do angličtiny.

Navštívil ji hned druhý den ráno. Nečekala ho a otevřela mu nenalíčená s vlasy vyčesanými do ohonu a v domácím oblečení. I tak vypadala zatraceně dobře, i když ten záchvěv, který kdysi cítil, už byl pryč.

„Co tu děláš?“ zeptala se Lydia, ale neznělo to otráveně.

„Něco bych potřeboval.“

„Tak pojď dovnitř,“ kývla na něj. Bylo to poprvé, co se dostal do jejího domu a musel uznat, že vypadal pěkně, i když na jeho vkus tu bylo moc skla a lesklých věcí. „Co potřebuješ?“ zeptala se, jak ho vedla do jejího pokoje.

Její pokoj byl překvapivě o něco hřejivější, s holčičími věcmi všude okolo. „Jak daleko jsi s Bestiářem?“ zeptal se namísto odpovědi.

Zarazila a pozvedla obočí. „Proč? Derek říkal, že na to nespěchá.“

„Ne, to ne,“ zavrtěl hlavou, i když ho překvapilo, že Derek mluvil o Bestiáři s Lydií, „o to nejde. Včera jsme s Deatonem probírali různé typy oměje, a tak mě zajímalo, jestli o tom není něco v Bestiáři. Chtěl bych si to detailněji prostudovat.“ Snažil se znít nenuceně a Lydia byla zřejmě ještě ne docela probuzená, protože ho neprohlédla a přikývla.

„Vlastně je,“ řekla a Stilesovi poskočilo srdce. Lydia naštěstí nebyla vlkodlak, aby to poznala. Místo toho prohledala šuplík ve stole a podala mu několik papírů. „Chybí k tomu obrázky, nechtělo se mi je scanovat z Bestiáře.“

„To je v pohodě, prostě si je vygoogluju,“ pokrčil rameny a snažil se, aby jeho hlas nezněl moc nedočkavě.

„To je všechno?“ zeptala se a prameny vlasů, které jí unikly z culíku, zastrčila za ucho.

„Jo, moc jsi mi pomohla.“

„Není zač,“ pokrčila rameny a vyprovodila ho ke dveřím. „Uvidíme se odpoledne u Dereka.“

„Ok!“ rozloučil se s ní, naskočil do jeepu a domů dorazil za dobu, co se zdála jako věčnost. Papíry projel rychle, hledajíc jen určitou část a vyjekl vzrušením, když našel, co hledal.

Oměj jedhoj, latinsky Aconitum Anthora – rozšířen od západní Evropy po Dálný východ. Kvete od května do září. Je dvacet pět až sto centimetrů vysoký s přímou lodyhou a řapíkatými listy. Květy má bledě žluté. Zařazen mezi ohrožené rostliny. NEPOUŽÍVAT, ZVYŠUJE LIBIDO A VLKODLAK JE OVLÁDÁN JEN VLASTNÍM CHTÍČEM!

Stiles se usmál, protože to bylo všechno, co potřeboval vědět. Nedoufal, že by v Bestiáři našel kolik toho použít na lektvar lásky, ale chtěl začít od dvou grammů (to byla dávka, kterou lovci používali do nábojů) a v případě neúspěchu dávku zvyšovat.

Jenže se ukázalo jako problém oměj vůbec sehnat. Nejen, že byl chráněný, ale navíc byla polovina února a doba jeho květu byla za tři měsíce. To už bylo jednodušší počkat na svoje narozeniny. Naštěstí Stiles nebyl z těch, co by se snadno vzdávali a navíc vyhledávání informací na internetu bylo něco jako jeho super schopnost.

Podařilo se mu najít stránku, kde soukromý pěstitel prodával různé druhy oměje. Stiles si domyslel, že je to zřejmě nějaký lovec nebo někdo, kdo lovce zásobuje a objednal si nějakých dvacet grammů, protože usoudil, že dvacet grammů bude víc než dost.

Jeho objednávka přišla o tři dny později, kdy už měl svůj plán promyšlený. Rozhodl se ho uskutečnit páteční večer, který obvykle trávil u Dereka, a smečka tam měla tenhle čas přístup zakázaný. Upekl Derekovy oblíbené cupcakes a do jednoho, který si pečlivě označil, odsypal dva grammy. Všechny pak vyložil na tác, aby vychladly, a zatím se šel osprchovat a připravit na nejdůležitější noc jeho života.

Srdce mu bušilo jako vyděšenému králíkovi, když dojel k Derekovu domu a sebral tác ozdobených cupcakes. Dal si na nich záležet a dokonce krém rozdělil do několika misek, kde ho obarvil potravinářským barvivem, takže každý cupcake měl svou barvu (neudělal to jen pro vzhled, takhle věděl, který z nich obsahuje oměj, aby ho omylem nesnědl on sám).

Když mu Derek otevřel, srdce mu málem vypovědělo službu. Což zcela nebylo strachem, že ho Derek nachytá, ale hlavně tím, jak skvěle Derek vypadal. Byl po čerstvé sprše a vlasy měl ještě mokré, takže se mu na sluníčku leskly. Oblečený byl do domácího oblečení – modrých tepláků (ve kterých by Stiles vypadal jako idiot) a jednoduchého šedého trička.

Stiles se ani nezmohl na pořádný pozdrav, vylezlo z něj něco mezi ahoj a čau, když se Derek natáhl, ruku položil na Stilesovu šíji, aby si ho přitáhl blíž, a políbil ho. Stilesovi se mihlo hlavou, že by měl dát pozor na cupcakes, než ho polibek plně pohltil. Derekovu přírodní vůni zamaskovalo mýdlo, ale chutnal stejně jako jindy – jako Derek.

„Ahoj,“ zavrčel Derek spokojeně, když se od Stilese odtáhl. Stilesovi chvíli trvalo, než si uvědomil, že je polibek u konce, a několikrát zamrkal.

„Něco jsem přinesl,“ pronesl a jeho hlas nezněl vůbec jako jeho hlas.

Derek mrknul pohledem po cupcakes a rychlým pohybem jeden ukořistil. Stiles s rozšířenýma očima sledoval, jak se do něj Derek zakousnul, jakoby to bylo jablko. Derek jeho pohled zaznamenal a zarazil se.

„Ty nejsou pro mě?“ zeptal se zamračeně.

„Co?“ vyhrkl Stiles. „Ne, ovšem, že jsou!“

„Tak co se děje?“ Derek podezíravě přimhouřil oči.

Stiles nemohl odpovědět nic, na to jeho srdce bušilo moc rychle. „Jen… pě-pěkně voníš.“

„Pojď sem,“ řekl Derek a oči mu zajiskřily. Stiles popošel k němu a Derek ho zatáhnul do domu, zavřel za nimi dveře a odložil tác, který vzal Stilesovi z rukou. Jednou rukou přitiskl Stilese na zavřené dveře a vášnivě Stilese políbil tak, že Stilesovi nezbylo žádné místo v kalhotách. Natisknul se proto na Dereka, aby mu dal vědět, co potřebuje, ale Derek se odtáhnul.

„Stilesi,“ řekl a jeho hlas zněl, jakoby ho něco bolelo.

„Prosím,“ zamumlal Stiles a znovu se pokusil na Dereka nalepit, „nikdo se to nedozví.“

„Já to budu vědět. Ty to budeš vědět,“ namítnul Derek a uchopil Stilese za zápěstí. „Pojď, něco si pustíme.“

Stiles se mu vytrhnul a zamračeně se na Dereka podíval. Jeho úmysl Dereka získat se navrátil a Stiles se natáhnul pro tác. „Dej si,“ zabručel a strčil správně natočený tác Derekovi pod nos. Derek pozvedl obočí, ale vzal si, aby udělal aspoň v něčem Stilesovi radost. Stiles ho sledoval, jak si Derek vybral cupcake těsně vedle toho pravého, ale kousnul se do rtu a nedal na sobě nic znát.

Usadili se v obývacím pokoji, kde Stiles položil tác tak, aby ho měl Derek na očích. Nepochyboval, že cupcaky do rána zmizí, protože Derek miloval sladké a se svým vlkodlačím metabolismem si ho ke všemu mohl dovolit. Bylo jen otázkou času, kdy vybere ten s omějem.

Pustili si film, který vybral Derek, ale který patřil mezi Stilesovy oblíbené. Stiles sebou praštil na gauč, daleko od Dereka, než se po něm Derek natáhl a stáhnul ho k sobě. Stiles se nenechal přemlouvat dlouho, přilepil se k Derekovi jako břečťan a napjatě vdechoval Derekovu čerstvou vůni.

Během filmu stačil Derek sníst skoro celý tác sám, ale tomu s omějem se vyhýbal, jakoby snad věděl, že je jedovatý. Stiles byl rozčilený čekáním a pokaždé ztuhnul, když se Derek natáhnul pro další kus. Možná, že se nakonec unavil právě z čekání, ale v polovině druhého filmu usnul na Derekově hrudi.

\---

Přišlo mu, že spal snad jen několik minut, a stále běžící film mu jeho teorii potvrdil. Nebyl to ale film, co ho probudilo. Byly to Derekovy ruce, s prodlouženými drápy, které tiskly jeho penis jako by to byla trofej, a byl to Derekův jazyk na jeho krku, přitisknutý k jeho krční tepně.

Derek zvedl hlavu, když zjistil, že je Stiles vzhůru. Stiles se na něj podíval. Čekal, že uvidí v Derekově tváři zlost, ale tohle nebyl Derek. Měl sice jeho tvář, ale Stiles podle pohledu věděl, že teď má co do činění s vlkodlakem ovládaným jen a jen pudy.

„Dereku,“ zašeptal, protože doufal, že jeho hlas by mohl vlka ukonejšit, ale Derek mu jen věnoval rudý pohled, než se znovu zabořil do ohybu Stilesova krku, aby ochutnal horkou kůži.

Stilese to uklidnilo, protože to byla známá věc, kterou Derek obvykle dělal. I Derekovy prsty na jeho penisu byly příjemné a Stiles zasténal, když Derek přejel přes špičku jeho penisu.

Ten zvuk jakoby Dereka ještě více rozdivočil. Stáhnul Stilesovy kalhoty i s trenýrkami, roztáhl Stilesovy nohy a vklínil se mezi ně, aby si vzápětí stáhnul tepláky a otřel se vlastním klínem o Stilesův. Stiles se musel kousnout do rtu, jak v něm ten pohyb vyvolal chvění od hlavy až k patě a svými boky vyšel Derekovi vstříc.

„Dereku,“ vydechl a Derek ho políbil, jakoby to byl jejich poslední polibek, jakoby měli každou chvíli zemřít.

Stiles nemohl být spokojenější, protože konečně dostával, po čem celou dobu toužil a všechno probíhalo perfektně, dokud Derek neposunul ruce a nedotknul se Stiles tam dole. Stiles ztuhnul, protože Derekovy prsty byly na jeho vkus dost nedočkavé a Stiles zamručel bolestí.

Derek zavrčel, jakoby ho rozčiloval Stilesův hlas, a Stiles zaťal zuby. Tohle přece chtěl a bolest byla normální, četl o tom.

Cuknul sebou, protože Derek byl teď nedočkavější a… hrubší. „Dereku,“ zasténal a pokusil se Dereka odstrčit, ale jen rozzuřil vlka, který teď jednal jen pudově. „Dereku,“ dodal rázně, doufaje, že se na povrch prodere i Derekova lidská stránka, ale ztuhnul strachem, protože mu těsně u krku Derek cvakl zuby. Ne lidskými zuby, ale prodlouženými zuby vlkodlaka.

Stiles sklopil oči, aby vyjádřil podřízenost vlkovi. Pomohlo to, Derek už nebyl zuřivý jako předtím a jeho prsty byly něžnější, i když to stále bolelo. Naštěstí ne tolik jako předtím a Stiles si pomalu zvykal. V jednu chvíli to bylo i příjemné, těsně předtím, než se Derek svými zuby otřel o Stilesovo rameno a proříznul jimi kůži.

Stiles syknul bolestí a sledoval, jak se mu z rány řine krev, kterou Derek svým vlhkým jazykem olíznul. Stilese zaplavila panika, protože si nebyl jistý, jak hluboké musí být zranění od vlkodlaka, aby ho to přeměnilo, ale neměl čas nad tím přemýšlet, protože Derek vysunul prsty a nahradil je svým mužstvím.

Stiles netušil, co má čekat, nevěděl, jestli je dostatečně připravený, chtěl něco říct, možná ho zastavit, možná mlčet, ale už bylo pozdě, protože Derek pohnul boky a Stilesovi vyhrkly slzy do očí. Ta bolest byla příliš a nyní chtěl Stiles doopravdy utéct, nebo aspoň pozbýt vědomí, ale nemohl udělat ani jedno.

Překvapilo ho, že se Derek nepohnul a místo toho konejšivě ochutnával Stilesovy slzy a palcem přejížděl po Stilesově kyčli, jakoby ho chtěl uklidnit.

Stiles zhluboka dýchal, snažil se relaxovat a myslet na něco jiného, aby tolik nevnímal ten neuvěřitelný pocit naplnění. Podařilo se mu to jen napůl, protože Derek nevydržel čekat tak dlouho a Stiles se kousnul do rtu, když se Derek odtáhnul a přirazil.

Zpočátku Derek nasadil pomalý rytmus, jako by si vychutnával každý pohyb. Přitom se mazlil se Stilesovou kůží na krku a občas přejel jazykem Stilesovu stále krvácející ránu. Pro Stilese to byla úleva, díky tomu si mohl zvyknout, a když Derek zrychlil, nebyla tam už žádná bolest. Místo toho ji nahradil zvláštní pocit, téměř slastný pokaždé, když Derek přejel přes to místo uvnitř něj.

Viděl, že Derek je blízko vrcholu a natáhnul se, aby ho políbil. Derek vyvrcholil sotva se ho Stiles dotknul svými rty a Stiles cítil, jak se celé Derekovo tělo chvěje, nebo to možná byl on sám, kdo se třásl.

Chtěl se odtáhnout, uniknout tomu neurčitému pocitu, ale Derek zavrčel a Stiles se mu znovu podřídil. Derek se uklidnil a jazykem slízával kapičky potu ze Stilesovi kůže jako vlk, který konejší jehně, jež hodlá sežrat.

„Dereku?“ zašeptal Stiles, když se Derek delší dobu nepohnul, pořád zabořený uvnitř něj. Hlavu měl položenou na Stilesově nezraněném rameni a nosem se občas otřel o Stilesův krk.

Derek zabručel, ale už to neznělo tak zuřivě jako předtím, spíš jako kočka, která se chystá spát. Stiles učinil další pokus se odtáhnout, ale v tu chvíli se Derek pohnul tak rychle, jakoby chytal kořist a uvěznil Stilese pod sebou.

Stiles překvapeně vydechl, když Derek pohnul boky a Stiles poznal, že je tvrdý, připravený na další kolo.

\---

Stiles nyní seděl v Derekově klíně, vyčerpaný a špinavý, protože tohle už bylo po čtvrté za tu noc a Derek pořád neměl dost. Hlavu měl opřenou o Derekovo rameno a čekal, až do něj Derek znovu vstoupí. Když to konečně udělal, Stiles úlevně vydechl, protože teď jako by byl Derek jeho součástí, jakoby nepatřil nikam jinam, než dovnitř něj.

Rád by se pohnul, ale neměl na to dost síly. Nechal tedy Dereka, aby použil svou nadlidskou sílu a posunoval ho na svém mužství nahoru a dolů, dokud Stiles nepocítil, jak se blíží další orgasmus, jeho i Derekův.

Vyvrcholili současně a o deset minut později i společně usnuli.

\---

Probudil se do slunečného rána a hned ho do očí udeřily sluneční paprsky. Chvíli mu trvalo, než si na ně zvyknul, ale hned si všimnul, že Derek neleží vedle něj. Poplašeně se rozhlédnul po pokoji a ulevilo se mu, když ho našel sedět na křesle vedle. Pak ten pocit zmizel, protože Derek se mračil, i když to možná ani nebylo mračení, byl to výraz, který na Derekově obličeji nikdy neviděl. Směsice zlámání, zuřivosti, zrady, lítosti a neštěstí.

Stiles se kousnul do rtu. „Dereku?“

Derekovo obočí se ještě více stáhlo, a když promluvil, jeho hlas byl drsný. „Proč jsi to udělal?“

Stiles se k němu natáhnul, chtěl se dotknout jeho tváře a ukonejšit ho, ale Derek ucuknul a vycenil zuby.

„Proč jsi to sakra udělal?“ zasyčel Derek a chytil Stilese za ramena. Zatřásl s ním. „Nebo si neuvědomuješ, co se stalo? Mohl jsem ti ublížit! Ublížil jsem ti! Do prdele, uvědomuješ si to vůbec?“

„Neublížil jsi mi,“ odporoval Stiles.

Derekovy se rudě zableskly oči. „Zbláznil ses? Ještě teď to na tobě můžu cítit… tu bolest.“ Derek si protřel kořen nosu, jakoby tomu nemohl uvěřit. „To jsi to vážně chtěl takhle? Zdrogovat mě, abych se s tebou vyspal? Proti své vůli?“

„Dereku, takhle to přece není! Nejde jen o sex!“

Derek se od Stilese odtáhnul, jak se k němu Stiles pokusil přiblížit a chtěl se ho dotknout, obejmout ho. „Jestli nešlo jen o sex, mohl jsi počkat. Mohli jsme to udělat správně.“

Stiles zaváhal. Viděl tu bolest v Derekových očích a přepadly ho výčitky svědomí. Je to přece jeho tělo, ne? Jeho rozhodnutí. A Derek mu nijak neublížil, poprvé je to bolestivé i pro holky. Jenže než stačil něco říct, Derek se zvedl a odcházel pryč.

„Kam jdeš?“ křiknul Stiles.

Derek se otočil a výraz v jeho tváři doslova rozbil Stilesovo srdce. „Musím na vzduch. Pak se ti ozvu.“

\---

Byli to dva týdny. Dva dlouhé týdny, kdy Derek nezavolal, neobjevil se ve Stilesově pokoji, neposlal vzkaz. Dva týdny, kdy se Stiles nevyspal, jak se mu v hlavě převracelo to, co udělal. Čím dál víc si nebyl jistý, že jednal správně. Mohl počkat, do jeho narozenin to není dlouho. Samozřejmě, šlo o jeho tělo, o jeho rozhodnutí, ale stejně tak to bylo i Derekovo rozhodnutí, a jestli na to nebyl Derek připravený, kdo byl, aby ho zdrogoval a donutil proti své vůli?

„Dobře, co se stalo?“

Seděl ve školní jídelně a přehraboval se něčím, co mělo být zřejmě jeho dnešní oběd. Překvapeně zvedl hlavu, když na něj Erica promluvila a sednula si vedle něj.

„Cože?“

„No tak, co se stalo?“

„Jak to myslíš?“ Stiles znechuceně odstrčil podnos s jídlem.

„Něco se stalo mezi tebou a Derekem,“ řekla Erica sebejistě a ukázala na Stilese nakousnutým jablkem, „už dva týdny tu chodíš jako tělo bez duše a to vůbec nemluvím o Derekovi.“

„Co je s ním?“ zeptal se Stiles bez dechu.

„Včera byl na tréninku na zabití,“ svěřila se Erica, „nutil nás běhat čtyři hodiny po lese, při souboji se mu málem podařilo zlomit Jacksonovi ruku, a když Scotta při schovávačce našel jenom za patnáct minut, celou půl hodinu na něj řval.“

„Oh,“ řekl Stiles, který nevěděl, co jiného na to říct.

„Předpokládám, že to má co dělat s tebou,“ zamračila se Erica na Stilese. „Tak co se stalo?“

Stiles se poškrábal na bradě. „Myslím, že jsem provedl pěknou kravinu.“

„Myslíš?“ zopakovala uštěpačně Erica, a když se Stiles zatvářil lítostivě a mlčel, dodala: „Hele, nebudu se ptát, co jsi provedl, ale ať to bylo cokoli, Derek tě miluje. Jsi jeho druh, těžko by bez tebe mohl vůbec žít. Takže ti dám radu: prostě se mu omluv a všechno bude v pořádku.“

„Nemyslím, že to bude tak lehký,“ zapochyboval Stiles.

Erica vstala, obešla stůl a naklonila se k němu. „Zkus to. Nebo Derek nebude jediný tvůj problém,“ dodala výhružně a zvířecky se usmála.

\---

Stiles si vzal radu od Ericy k srdci a pokoušel se Dereka zkontaktovat, ale Derek mu to nebral. Pokusil se ho několikrát navštívit, ale Derek nikdy nebyl doma (a to ani v případě, že se Stiles dovnitř vloupal). Stiles propadal panice, o to víc, že se blížily jeho narozeniny a Stiles si nedokázal narozeniny bez Dereka ani představit.

Večer před svými narozeninami naposledy navštívil Dereka. Bylo to po páté v tom týdnu a Stiles měl srdce sevřené strachem, protože si řekl, že jestli se Derek neukáže ani tentokrát, je to pravděpodobně konec a Derekovo vyhýbání je jen způsob, jak se vyhnout tomu, aby ho Stiles prosil, aby to nedělal.

Noční můra se stala skutečností, když Derek ani tentokrát neotevřel a Stilesovi vyhrkly slzy do očí, protože to byl konec, definitivní konec a Stiles už nemohl udělat nic, nic víc, než se s tím smířit. Erica neměla pravdu, když říkala, že omluva všechno spraví. Neměla pravdu, když si myslela, že ho Derek nemůže opustit, protože je jeho druh.

Sednul si na schody před domem a trvalo mu dlouhou dobu, než se vzpamatoval natolik, aby se mohl vrátit domů.

John doma nebyl, vzal si noční službu, aby mohl být na zítřejší narozeniny se synem, a Stiles se vrátil do prázdného a tmavého domu. Byl rád, protože se mu nechtělo otci vysvětlovat, proč má oči červené od pláče.

Na jídlo neměl náladu, tak se jen osprchoval a lehnul si do postele, kde se doslova probrečel do spánku.

\---

Cítil, jak ho někdo jemně hladí po linii vlasů, ale nechtělo se mu otevírat oči, protože si byl jistý, že je hluboká noc a ten, kdo ho hladí je pravděpodobně jeho otec, který se přišel ujistit, že je Stiles v pořádku ve své posteli.

„Tati, jdi spát,“ zašeptal, než si uvědomil, že jeho otec je na noční a není žádná možnost, aby byl tady a hladil ho po vlasech.

Ucuknul a otevřel doširoka oči. Nad ním se vznášel temný stín, který se změnil v Dereka ve chvíli, kdy si Stilesovy oči přivykly na tmu.

Stilesovi se prudce rozbušilo srdce a téměř nemohl ani dýchat. „Dereku, co tady děláš?“ vyhrknul a natáhnul se po lampičce, ale Derek jeho ruku zarazil.

Okamžik bylo ticho, než Stilesovy vyhrkly slzy do očí a chytil Dereka okolo krku. „Omlouvám se, vážně se moc neomlouvám. Neměl jsem to dělat, byla to chyba. Udělám cokoli, abych to napravil, prosím, neopouštěj mě…“

„Tiše,“ řekl Derek a Stiles zmlknul, ale nepouštěl ho, protože to mohlo být naposledy, co mu Derek dovolí se ho dotknout.

Vydržel to sotva pár vteřin, protože to ticho ho doslova sžíralo. „Udělal jsem to jen proto, že jsem chtěl být s tebou a nemohl jsem čekat. Nechtěl jsem čekat, byl jsem připravený, nedošlo mi, že ty připravený nejsi…“

„Stilesi,“ řekl Derek důrazně a Stiles znovu zmlknul. „Ty jsi vůbec nic nepochopil. Nešlo o to, že bych nebyl připravený, nebo nedej bože, že bych tě nechtěl, Stilesi. Jsi můj druh, není nikdo, koho bych chtěl víc.“ Palcem pohladil Stilese po tváři. „Jenom jsem chtěl, aby aspoň tohle bylo v našem životě normální, podle pravidel, aby to pro tebe bylo výjimečné a nezapomenutelné. Abys toho nikdy nelitoval.“

„Nelituju toho,“ vyhrkl Stiles a Derek se zamračil. „Lituju toho, že jsem tě donutil proti tvé vůli,“ opravil se rychle, „ale toho zbytku ne.“

„Ublížil jsem ti,“ procedil Derek skrz zaťaté zuby.

„No, ano, trochu,“ přiznal Stiles, protože lhát vlkodlakovi nemělo smysl, „ale nikdo nečeká, že jeho poprvé bude perfektní, ne?“

„Chtěl jsem, aby to bylo perfektní,“ řekl Derek a v tu chvíli Stilesovi došlo, jak moc to bylo pro Dereka důležité a jak to on sám zničil.

„Dobře,“ řekl pomalu, „pochopím, když už mě nikdy nebudeš chtít vidět.“ Bolelo ho to říct, ale byl si jistý, že Derek přišel, aby se s ním rozešel a rozhodnul se to dál nenatahovat.

Derekovi se přes tvář přehnala zlost. „Bože, jak můžeš být takový idiot? Nikdy bych tě nemohl opustit. Kdybych to udělal, pravděpodobně by mě to zabilo.“ Podíval se Stilesovi do očí a pak jeho oči uhnuly na Stilesův noční stolek, kde ležely digitální hodiny. Ukazovaly okolo druhé ranní. To znamenalo, že Stiles měl už půl hodiny narozeniny.

A Derek to věděl, věděl, kdy přesně se jeho druh narodil. „Nemohl bych tě opustit, protože tě miluju, Stilesi,“ řekl a Stilesovi se zastavilo srdce, když ho Derek krátce políbil. „Všechno nejlepší.“

Stiles nebyl ani schopný poděkovat, přilepil se na Dereka a snažil se zahnat slzy v očích. Derek mu to nikdy neřekl, ne takhle, a pro Stilese to byl nejlepší narozeninový dárek, jaký kdy mohl dostat. Políbil ho, aby mu dokázal, jak moc to pro něj znamená a Derek jeho polibek opětoval.

Stiles očekával, že polibkem to skončí, že si možná půjdou lehnout, a tak ho překvapilo, když ucítil Derekovy ruce pod tričkem. Byly teplé a příjemné a Stiles se otřásl, když Derek přejel palcem přes citlivou bradavku.

Stiles zabořil prsty do Derekových vlasů a jemně za ně zatáhnul. „Vážně?“ vydechl udiveně, přesto bylo v jeho hlase cítit spokojenost a touha. Nečekal, že by Dereka přesvědčil k dalšímu milování tak brzo.

„Máš narozeniny,“ zamručel Derek, přetáhnul Stilesovi tričko přes hlavu a sám si sundal to svoje.

Nebylo to poprvé, kdy Stiles viděl Dereka bez trička (a to i v případě, když nepočítal jejich první společnou noc), ale pokaždé mu to vyrazilo dech z plic, protože Derek byl synonymem pro slovo perfektní. Věděl, že je to výsledek tvrdé práce a každodenního cvičení, a o to víc si Derekova těla vážil a miloval ho. (Na druhou stranu nechápal, jak se stalo, že zrovna on má tu možnost se Dereka dotýkat.)

Derek ho znovu políbil, hluboce a nesmírně něžně, zatímco mu palcem přejížděl po kyčli jako tenkrát, když ho snažil uklidnit ve chvíli, kdy do něj poprvé vstoupil. Stiles se v tom polibku málem ztratil, protože Derek ho ještě nikdy nepolíbil tak jako dneska – s takovou láskou.

Derek si dával záležet na každém doteku, každém polibku a Stiles si připadal výjimečný a důležitý, takže mu vůbec nevadilo, že si Derek dává na čas. Koneckonců Stiles ani nechtěl spěchat, protože tohle bylo tak příjemné, že by si vystačil mazlit se s Derekem do konce života.

Ovšem nestěžoval si, kdyže Derek vysvléknul ze zbytku oblečení, a doširoka roztáhl nohy, aby měl Derek dost místa lehnout si mezi ně. Pro Stilese to bylo jako blesk z čistého nebe, když ho Derek zalehnul svým nahým tělem a jejich klíny konečně setkaly.

Nevědomky chytil Dereka oběma rukama okolo krku a přitáhl si ho k sobě blíž. Derek se tváří otřel o Stilesovu, když zabořil nos do Stilesových vlasů za uchem.

Stiles zasténal, když Derek pohnul boky a jeho ruka stiskla jejich mužství k sobě a přejela přes jejich špičky.

„De-reku.“ Stiles chtěl říct, že nevydrží dlouho, pokud bude Derek takhle pokračovat, ale Derek ho hravě kousnul do ramene a Stilesova slova se přeměnila v hluboké sténání.

„Kde máš lubrikant?“ zašeptal Derek přímo do Stilesova ucha a Stiles se musel kousnout do rtu, aby ho ten zvuk nepřivedl k vrcholu.

Derek se trochu odtáhnul a podíval se na Stilese. „V šuplíku,“ vydechl Stiles a ukázal na noční stolek u postele.

Derek opustil Stilese jen na okamžik. Ten okamžik využil Stiles k tomu, aby zavřel oči a trochu se rozdýchal, protože mu urgentně chyběl kyslík v plicích.

Oči otevřel, když ho Derek něžně políbil na tvář. „Můžu?“ zeptal se.

Stiles vůbec nechápal, proč se Derek ptá, protože Derek mohl všechno, jen když to znamenalo, že se ho dotýká. Přesto lehce ucuknul, když se ho Derek navlhčenými prsty dotknul tam dole. Derek sebou trhnul, jakoby ho Stiles přinejmenším uhodil a okamžitě prsty odtáhl. Stiles se prudce zvednul a chytil ho za paži. „To je v pořádku, jenom to studí,“ ujistil ho, a když se Derek pořád tvářil váhavě, vzal jeho ruku a navedl ji zpět.

Stiles po předchozích zkušenostech očekával, že to bude ze začátku bolet, ale buď to bylo tím, jak něžný Derek byl, nebo že to nebylo poprvé, ale žádnou bolest nepocítil, a to ani když Derek přidal druhý a nakonec i třetí prst (mezi každým byla dlouhá prodleva, jak se Derek snažil, aby si Stiles dokonale zvyknul).

Stiles se při každém pohybu Derekových prstů zkroutil jako užovka, jak bojoval s orgasmem, který hrozil udeřit každou chvíli. „Dereku, prosím,“ zasténal a jeho hlas musel znít dost zoufale (nebo to už sám Derek nedokázal vydržet), protože Derek nezaváhal a položil se mezi Stilesovy nohy.

Políbil ho, těsně předtím, než do něj opatrně vstoupil. Stiles zaklonil hlavu a mezi prsty sevřel prostěradlo, protože Derek byl zase uvnitř něj a Stiles se nemohl cítit lépe.

Derek přejel jazykem přes Stilesův odhalený hrtan. Neptal se, jestli je Stiles v pořádku, protože mu to řekla Stilesova vůně a zvuky, které dělal. Díky tomu se ani nemusel držet zpátky a čekat, dokud si Stiles nezvykne, obzvlášť, když ho Stiles sám pobídnul svými boky.

Začal se pohybovat pomalu, vychutnával si ten pocit být uvnitř Stilese bez toho, aby ho mátla zaslepená zvířecí touha vlastního vlka, a každý Stilesův sten se mu rozléhal v uších jako ta nejlepší ozvěna, jakou kdy slyšel.

Zamručel, když ho Stiles svýma nohama sevřel pevněji, jak odolával orgasmu, což byl přesný opak toho, co chtěl Derek. Zrychlil tempo a políbil Stilese na krku, na místo, kde mu v krční tepně bušila krev jako šílená.

„Miluju tě,“ zopakoval Derek Stilesovi do ucha a to byla pro Stilese poslední kapka. Vyvrcholil a cítil, jak se celý chvěje právě prožitým orgasmem, který v něm vyvolalo Derekovo vyznání.

„Taky tě miluju,“ zašeptal Stiles, když se přestal třást natolik, aby mohl promluvit.

Derek spokojeně a majetnicky zavrčel a naposledy přirazil, takže vyvrcholil hluboko uvnitř Stilese. Zhroutil se na Stilese, s nosem přitisknutým na jeho krční tepnu, kde byla Stilesova vůně nejkoncentrovanější – vůně vyvrcholení, druha a štěstí.

Stiles spokojeně oddechoval, přilepený k Derekovi – nohy obtočené okolo Derekových boků a ruce okolo jeho krku. Bylo to jiné než minule, více něžné a milující a Stiles poznal rozdíl mezi milováním a sexem (i když musel přiznat, že s Derek bylo skvělé obojí, záleželo na náladě).

Trvalo dlouho, než se Derek odtáhnul a na chvíli zmizel v koupelně, odkud přinesl namočený ručník, kterým Stilese a sám sebe otřel (což Stiles velmi ocenil, ještě doteď si pamatoval ten nepříjemný pocit, když byl celý olepený). Pak si lehnul vedle Stilese, přitáhnul ho k sobě a nechal Stilese, aby se uvelebil v jeho náručí.

Leželi potichu a užívali si přítomnost jeden druhého, když Stiles promluvil. „Asi jsem masochista.“

Derek pozvedl obočí. „Proč?“

Stiles se posadil a vážně se na Dereka podíval. „Nechci, aby sis vyčítal to, co se stalo minule,“ Derek se zamračil, „protože se mi to líbilo. A když to srovnám s tímhle, nevím, co se mi líbilo víc, protože obojí bylo skvělé!“ Derek se tvářil nepřístupně, a tak Stiles natáhnul ruku a přejel přes vrásky na Derekově čele, jakoby je toužil smýt. „Myslím to vážně, Dereku. Protože je jedno, jak to proběhne, když to bude s tebou.“

Derek zkřivil tvář a Stiles si pomyslel, že to přehnal a měl radši mlčet a nepokoušet štěstí, ale Derek si jen povzdechl. „Vážně jsi masochista, Stilesi,“ řekl, vzal Stilesovu tvář do dlaní a políbil ho.

„Takže se na mě nezlobíš?“ ujišťoval se Stiles, když Derek polibek přerušil, aby Stilese položil na postel a znovu se vtěsnil mezi jeho nohy.

„Ne,“ zabručel, „ale uděláš to ještě jednou a roztrhnu ti hrdlo. Vlastními zuby.“

Konec


End file.
